


return gift for gift

by Riana1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Book/Movie Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different Hiccups sit down by a fire and talk under a bruised sky ie How to Crossover Your Movie and Book Without Really Trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A drabble- be warned my book knowledge is a few years hazy.

 

The language burns his throat, harder than the Latin Hiccup picked up from Johan or the trade tongue that every Viking picks up by virtue of being a seafarer and sightseer (Gobbler insists in visiting every garbled phrase he picked up in his ill-spent youth with recollection in tow, Hiccup can ask “I am sorry. Is this your mother/daughter/female shaped person?” badly in ten different languages and three dialects).

Dragonese, however, makes his vocal cords ache and hits ranges that Hiccup didn’t think was possible for a human to make, but Lil’ Hiccup makes it look easy. The kid is brilliant and awkward in his skin in ways that make Hiccup want to avert his eyes in sympathy. They are stuck here on this sliver of an island for at least the meanwhile (or until the godsforsaken talking mouse comes back and tells them they can fly home- the discolored sky and complete lack of any direction working other than island-ward did not freak Hiccup out so much as having a five foot tall mouse /talk/ to him and /know/ his name.)

There is fish in the cove, berries on the hill, and nothing resembling a threat other than the bruised sky above them, so they settled into language lessons more as an exercise against boredom than anything. Lil’ Hiccup has a tendency to tumble over his words, tripping over a mind too fast for his mouth, but Hiccup keeps up. His pronunciation is terrible, but his ear keeps getting better and better- and, well, hearing his Toothless snark at his tiny little counterpart and /understand/. He owes the kid.

Still, listening to Lil’Hiccup go on about his tiny, scary blonde friend and Hiccup had to wonder if somethings were fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup twitched for the third time and almost dropped his fish on a stick in the fire. Lil’ Hiccup didn’t notice but continued to animatedly describe another brush with death getting a potato to save his dying best friend. All this before he had hair on his chin; Hiccup reached up and ran a hand on his regrettably smooth cheek. Well, the point still stood. Hiccup remembered the typical dangers getting out of childhood: dragons, accidentally setting the house on fire, dragons, getting stuck in a tree looking for trolls, settling the smithy on fire, noticing how pretty Astrid was and setting the house on fire again and it was only a kitchen fire really, but listening to his younger counterpart…

Hiccup felt an unexpected sympathy for his dad.

He had to stop himself from getting out his blanket, rolling the kid up in it, tying it tight with his rope, and lecturing on how running off at eleven to fight pirates was not acceptable behavior (or wandering away on fishing trips, Hiccup was really seeing his dad in a whole new light). Lil’ Hiccup stopped to take a big bite of his fish and mumbled a compliment.

"Swallow, then speak," Hiccup advised, picking up his own blacked fish.

"This is really good. You cook the fish just as good as my mom. She tells me I will get the hang up it after some practice but I always end up with raw bits in the middle," Lil’ Hiccup said.

Hiccup choked on his fish.

He almost breathed it into the lungs with the kid suddenly pounding on his back (he was stronger than he looked), but ended up swallowing it finally. The dragons looked up from their corner at the commotion but seeing everyone breathing, they went back to their nap.

"Swallow then speak, right." Lil’ Hiccup grinned at him. Hiccup looked up at his smile and nodded before fiddling with the remainder of his fish stick.

"So your mom"- is still alive-"must be really amazing. Um, do you have, er, any stories about her?" Hiccup winced at his obvious attempt at information gathering, but Lil’ Hiccup rolled on, chatting about his mom excitedly. Hiccup listened and tried not to make plans on following the kid after the bruised sky let up, no matter how much he wanted to see his mom, even another version of her, even for a moment.

Then a certain phrase stops Hiccup cold.

"Wait what do you mean old boyfriend!?!"


End file.
